Love and Physics
by GayFabray
Summary: Elsa Winters, erudita, cientista e gênio, acabou de começar sua nova vida como uma brilhante professora de física e tudo parece perfeito em sua vida. Mas quando Anna, uma jovem e igualmente brilhante aluna entra em sua vida, ela começa a descobrir como despreparada para a vida ela realmente está. Elsanna juntas, e NÃO são irmãs. - Tradução: /s/10490546/, de 1Shypira.
1. Chapter One

Elsa Winters era considerada um gênio desde que nasceu. Ela não havia apenas nascido um mês adiantada, mas também aprendeu a falar antes que a maioria das crianças, aprendeu uma segunda língua com dois anos de idade, acabou a primeira parte do fundamental - da primeira a quinta série - com seis, terminou o ensino médio com doze (com quase uma dúzia de cursos extras completos), e com vinte e um anos ela tinha dois PhD's, em Química com ênfase em termodinâmica, e astrofísica com ênfase em eletromagnetismo, mecânica quântica e física de partículas. Agora, com vinte e dois anos, tinha um posto fixo como professora na Universidade de Washington. O antigo professor que tinha esse cargo havia recentemente se mudado para a Suíça para trabalhar na Organização Europeia para Pesquisa Nuclear. E apesar de dúzias de professores em todos os Estados Unidos terem se candidatado ao cargo, a banca de diretores havia lhe dado o emprego antes de entrevistar qualquer outra pessoa.

Elsa inspirou o ar devagar e profundamente enquanto ela encarava, sem expressão, seu reflexo no espelho do banheiro. Seu cabelo loiro platinado estava trançado e preso em um coque apertado em cima da sua cabeça, sua maquiagem estava em ordem, e seu terno de negócios havia sido perfeitamente engomado na noite anterior. Ter vinte e dois anos e ter posto fixo, rodeada de acadêmicos que estavam dando aula há pelo menos tanto tempo quanto ela estava viva, era... intimidante, para dizer o mínimo. Ela sabia que tinha muito a provar, especialmente no seu primeiro dia. Ela teve que tomar três pílulas para dormir no dia anterior para conseguir ter pelo menos três horas de sono. Ela agora tinha três doses de café expresso alinhadas numa linha reta perto da sua pia para acabar com o efeito das pílulas.

"O primeiro dia vai acabar logo. Isso vai acabar logo", ela disse para seu reflexo. A tentativa de segurança falhou miseravelmente. Se causou algum efeito, foi que os nós em seu estômago apertaram.

"Como você pode estar estressada? Olhe para você!" ela exclamou. '_Claro, nada para se preocupar. Apenas todos os estudantes e os outros professores olhando cada movimento seu, esperando ver a "gênio" falhar. Seria bom para rir, não?'_

Depois de outro suspiro pesado, ela tomou sua primeira dose de café. Ela sabia o que as pessoas esperavam que fosse acontecer. O chefe do departamento havia lhe dado um discurso até que pomposo sobre como relações aluno/professor eram expressamente proibidas, sob ameaça de o professor ser despedido. Ela até tinha certas expectativas de que ser uma professora jovem e solteira levantaria a reputação honrosa da Universidade.

Ela sentia que o chefe esperava que ela se apaixonasse pelo primeiro garoto que lançasse um sorriso bonito. Ela fez uma careta. Se havia algo que _não_ a faria ser despedida, seria um garoto com tesão. Ela tinha coisas a provar. Ela não ia deixar algum garoto bonitinho com uma queda por professoras arruinar sua carreira.

Ela engoliu seu segundo café, colocou seus olhos de aros escuros, endireitou sua saia listrada preta, checou pela segunda vez sua lista de coisas para lembrar, então tomou seu último expresso. Ela fez uma cara feia. Ela odiava aquele troço, mas era uma parte necessária do seu ritual matinal. Ela odiava manhãs.

Então, confirmando se seu cabelo estava perfeitamente arrumado, ela pegou suas chaves e saiu do seu apartamento imaculado.

* * *

Anna Summers estava parada no estacionamento da Universidade de Washington, encarando os prédios com um sorriso tão brilhante que faria o Sol passar vergonha. Borboletas pareciam ter se instalado permanentemente em seu estômago. Ela esteve esperando a faculdade desde que tinha seis anos de idade. Aos sete, ela havia mandando a três universidades uma carta de interesse, dizendo-lhes que "ela estava muito interessada em participar do seu programa educacional." Ela cresceu em Seattle, então é claro que UW foi uma das três universidades, Harvard e Oxford sendo as outras duas. Ela foi aceita nas três, mas ela escolheu a UW, principalmente porque ela havia passado muito tempo longe de casa já, e queria ficar um tempo mais perto de seus pais.

Hoje, sendo seu aniversário de vinte e um anos, ela não conseguia pensar num jeito melhor de comemorar do que aprendendo coisas novas. Que presente de aniversário podia ser melhor que esse?

Ela teria ficado feliz em começar a faculdade depois de acabar o ensino médio, mas seus pais, querendo que ela aproveitasse mais o mundo antes, pagaram para que ela viajasse como mochileira através da Europa por dois anos. Eles eram completos hippies, eles queriam mais para ela do que pouca experiência. Ela não os culpava pela decisão deles. Seu amor por aprender era provavelmente mais uma obsessão. Ela não amava completamente a experiência da escola, ela apenas adorava a parte de aprender. Mesmo que ela não entendesse o assunto, ela ainda adorava.

Mas entender o assunto nunca havia sido um problema. No primário, ela intencionalmente respondia respostas da prova de forma errada para que ela não pulasse nenhuma matéria. Ela não queria acabar a escola muito rápido. Ela queria ter a experiência de aprendizado completa. Sua parte preferida de chegar em casa era a lição de casa. Enquanto todo mundo da sua sala explodiam em lágrimas com toda a lição de casa, ela ia cantando todo o caminho até sua casa.

Então ela foi viajar pela Europa por dois anos. É claro que enquanto ela estava lá, ela parou em várias faculdades. Ela havia aprendido seis línguas por causa disso, descobriu algumas dicas culinárias com valor inestimável, e várias outras habilidades.

Ela lançou um olhar para seu horário do primeiro dia uma última vez e então o colocou no banco do carro. Ela não precisava chegar outra vez, na verdade. Ela tinha memória fotográfica. Era mais por costume que olhou de novo o horário. Então ela pegou seu café do Starbucks e andou pelo estacionamento até a porta da frente.

* * *

Com o passar do dia, Elsa estava se sentindo surpreendentemente bem quanto ao seu trabalho. Os professores pareciam se importar bem menos sobre seu cargo permanente do que ela havia pensado, e nenhum aluno homem havia a chamado para sair. Ela realmente não entendia o processo do namoro, nem um pouco. Ela conseguia entender a termodinâmica de buracos negros (e estava bem perto de provar falsa a fórmula de Hawking) e o Princípio de Incerteza de Heisenberg, e mesmo assim ela não conseguia quando alguém estava flertando.

E ela também não conseguia entender porque deveriam ter vontade de flertar com ela. Ela não tinha nenhum desejo em reproduzir para continuar a espécie humana. Com certeza havia muitas mulheres mais qualificadas que ela. Ela estava muito mais interessada em descobrir matéria-negra no universo do que trazer mais crianças para a pequena partícula de sujeira que era a Terra. Evolucionalmente falando, sua contribuição para a genética era completamente desnecessária em sua opinião. Portanto, namoro seria desnecessário também.

Ela tirou isso de sua mente e voltou a focar em sua última aula do dia: Física Geral. Até isso se mostrou difícil. Ela estava muito mais animada em debater teorias físicas com alguns outros professores de física depois das aulas. Sua teoria causou um tumulto na comunidade porque ela estava bem no caminho de esclarecer a falha na Fórmula de Hawking. Se tudo fosse bem, ela até talvez conseguisse conhecer o próprio Stephen Hawking. Depois que ele anunciou para a comunidade científica que sua equação estava incorreta, mas não deu nenhuma explicação científica para explicar, cientistas de todo o mundo estavam tentando descobrir.

Um mês atrás, sua tese havia sido publicada na _Science Magazine_ e por causa disso ela havia recebido mais e-mails no último mês do que ela já havia recebido em sua vida toda. A coisa toda foi demais para ela. Ela não havia entrado em astrofísica por publicidade, ela entrou porque ela gostava de ficar em laboratórios, de sentir o giz em suas mãos e a visão de lousas cheias de equações. Era tudo muito estranho. E agora, ainda por cima, ela tinha uma entrevista com _New Day Northwest_ na próxima segunda.

Ela arrumou seu laptop para que ele ficasse perfeitamente no meio do pódio. Bem, parecia estar bem no meio. Irritou-a que ela não conseguia dizer num nível atômico se estava no meio. Ela não queria pensar em sua não se importava de ensinar porque ela conseguia se comunicar com os estudantes. Ela também passou um tempo considerável aprendendo como ensinar. Mas falar com uma pessoa sabendo que havia centenas de outros espectadores que não poderia fazer perguntas sobre o tópico de discussão... Era estressante apenas pensar nisso. Ela preferiria ter um auditório cheio de alunos inquisitivos do que uma câmera que não a deixava saber se a audiência tinha perguntas. Ela não queria apenas dizer "Eu estou perto de provar errada a Fórmula de Hawking." As pessoas provavelmente não entenderiam como ela podia estar "perto" sem um pouco de fundamento. O que era compreensível. Mas sua entrevista tinha apenas 20 minutos de duração, dificilmente tempo suficiente para estabelecer qualquer tipo de pensamento, principalmente algo que fizesse sentido para alguém que não tivesse muito conhecimento de física.

Seus pensamentos foram interrompidos quando os alunos começaram a entrar. Ela anotou seu nome alinhadamente na lousa e então arrumou seus outros três pedaços de giz em uma linha reta. Havia quatro, mas ela havia escondido o outro. Tinha que ser três. Ela gostava do número três. Lembrava-a do número pi, e pi era uma obsessão dela. Ela havia decorado os primeiros trezentos e trinta e três números do pi. Ela lançou um olhar para o seu relógio e exatamente à uma hora, virou-se e sorriu para sua classe.

"Boa tarde. Eu sou sua professora de física, e essa é Física Geral, em caso de você ter esquecido onde você está. Sintam-se livres para sair os que estão na sala errada."

Houve risadas audíveis na sala. Para sua surpresa, dois alunos levantaram e saíram depois de dizer "Droga, você está falando sério? Onde diabos fica a sala de Investigação da Física?!". Depois de em silêncio observá-los saírem, ela se voltou para seus alunos.

"Continuando, eu sou a Professora Winters. Vocês podem me chamar de Professora Winters ou Doutora Winters para que não haja nenhuma confusão sobre se eu sou uma aluna ou professora. Perguntas?"

Alguns estudantes levantaram suas mãos. Ela apontou para um deles. "Sim? Qual é seu nome e o que eu posso fazer por você?"

O aluno se mexeu na cadeira, desconfortável. "Sou Kristoff."

"Bom te conhecer, Kristoff."

"Hm... obrigada. Então, você realmente é nossa professora de física? Você tem tipo... vinte anos."

Outro som de divertimento passou pela sala. '_Que inteligente da sua parte_', ela pensou com um pequeno incômodo.

"Eu tenho vinte e dois. Mas fique seguro, eu não estaria aqui de pé se fosse desqualificada. Posso assumir que você é novo na universidade?"

Ele assentiu, ainda parecendo desconfortável.

"No futuro, você pode querer saber sobre seus professores antes do primeiro dia de aula. Vai ajudá-lo nos seus objetivos acadêmicos."

Ele assentiu novamente e todo o resto abaixaram suas mãos. Escolhendo analisar aquilo depois, ela se virou de volta para a lousa e começou sua aula.

* * *

Anna Summers não conseguia se concentrar. Não que ela não entendesse Física Geral, ela apenas achou a professora incrivelmente distrativa. Não que a "Professora Winters" estivesse fazendo um trabalho ruim, a mulher era insanamente inteligente, mas havia algo _mágico_ nela. Quando ela viu a mulher pela primeira vez, seu corpo todo se encheu com algo que poderia ser descrito apenas como maravilhoso. Anna sabia da idade da Professora Winters, ela (diferentemente do coitado do "Kristoff") havia feito sua pesquisa de todos os professores, mas ela não estava animada em conhecê-la mais do que os outros.

Tudo que ela sabia era que aquela saia de listras pretas combinadas com aquelas pernas era, por falta de um termo mais científico, excitante. Na verdade, o conjunto todo era excitante. O cabelo platino perfeitamente amarrado, os olhos azuis chocantes escondidos atrás dos óculos de aro preto... aquilo tudo era sensual.

Ela até gostou dos lampejos de TOC que ela percebeu. Ela era obviamente um indivíduo bem focado, e Anna sempre tomou isso como uma qualidade. A professora tinha um estilo de ensino metódico – um balanço perfeito de humor e seriedade. Quase metódico demais. Era como se ela não entendesse de verdade seu próprio humor, ela apenas o usava porque ela sabia que faria as pessoas rirem, e então os faria ouvir. Além de tudo, Professora Winters era muito atenta para sua postura – equilibrada, acessível, e professional. Apenas assisti-la era como assistir um documentário de alguma máquina complexa.

Mais que tudo, essa jovem professora era tão lindamente vulnerável por atrás da sua fachada. Ela claramente pensava muito antes de cada palavra, cada gesto, cada passo, e isso mostrava que ela se importava muito para o que as pessoas pensavam dela. Ou ela se importava para o que ela pensava de si mesma. Anna de repente ficou pensando em sua própria postura. Ela estava toda desleixada em sua cadeira. Ela deu de ombros para isso um segundo depois. Estava confortável e ela não tinha nada a provar para ninguém. Exceto talvez a Professora Winters. Ela decidiu que repensaria isso.

* * *

Exatamente às três horas, Elsa lançou um olhar para o relógio do seu laptop, e então colocou o giz em seu lugar. Ela se voltou para a classe.

"Obrigada pelo ótimo primeiro dia. Eu espero vocês na quarta-feira. Por favor, vejam que eu tranco a porta da minha sala de aula à uma hora exatamente, então vocês não poder entrar na aula atrasados. Se não conseguirem ser pontuais, vocês vão achar difícil achar um emprego depois da formatura. Hoje foi uma exceção porque era o primeiro dia."

Metade dos alunos estremeceu perante a notícia, mas ninguém falou nada. Era uma universidade, afinal de contas. Ela começou a apagar sua lousa com um cuidado meticuloso e quase pulou para fora da sua pele quando uma jovem mulher começou a apagar com ela.

"Eu posso ajudar... você...?" sua voz sumiu quando ela olhou a outra.

Seu corpo foi inundado por uma quentura esmagadora, parecida com a sensação de entrar numa sauna depois de uma piscina gelada. Os olhos de Elsa começaram pelos pés da garota, que estavam dentro de um par de um tênis Globe skater rosa e preto de número 36, e então moveu para as pernas impossivelmente suaves e com algumas sardas, parcialmente cobertas por um shorts bege, e então para esguia mas curvilínea cintura. Seu tronco ostentava um moletom com capuz preto e colado ao corpo, com símbolos da paz costurados nele. O conjunto poderia ser meio de menino, mas ela conseguiu fazê-lo ser feminino. Seus olhos eram de um hipnotizando tom de turquesa, e além de toda essa obra-prima, havia uma coroa de cabelos ruivos sedosos. Os joelhos de Elsa balançaram.

Felizmente, ela tinha reflexos rápidos, então ela rapidamente deixou cair seu apagador para esconder seu constrangimento. Ela se agachou para pegá-lo ao mesmo tempo que a garota e suas mãos se tocaram. Partículas de uma cor vermelha correram para suas bochechas e seu coração bateu incontrolavelmente.

"Desculpe, eu não queria te assustar", a garota disse. Se houvesse um som cientificamente provado ser agradável ao ouvido humano, seria aquela voz. Era como ouvir a bala Butter Toffee. Elsa não entendeu realmente isso, mas ela decidiu não tentar analisar.

"Está tudo bem, eu me assusto ridiculamente fácil", ela disse quando encontrou sua voz. Ela estava tentando não olhar para a garota. Ela descobriu que essa era uma tarefa impossível.

"Sou Anna. Anna Summers."

Elsa observou a mão esticada da garota e teve que morder seu lábio inferior para esconder a apreensão. Ela apertou sua mão de qualquer jeito, ela não seria mal educada. Foi um milhão de vezes pior do que quando suas mãos esbarraram. Uma sensação violenta de formigamento começou em sua mão e atravessou seu corpo como se alguém tivesse acabado de jogar um balde d'água nela. Havia algo de autêntico no aperto de mão de Anna. Não era fraco e desinteressado, era firme e confiante. Ela havia aprendido em anos apertando mãos que um aperto de mão dizia muito sobre a pessoa. Esse exalava "confie em mim".

"Eu só queria dizer, você tem um método de ensinar fascinante. Eu fui a milhares de escolas e vi um monte de professores, mas nenhum deles havia colocado tanta dedicação quanto você obviamente colocou", Anna disse em uma voz que continuava a soar como bala para os ouvidos de Elsa.

Elsa limpou sua garganta e ocupou-se com a lousa de novo. "Eu tenho? É bom saber que eu não sou entediante. Você tem um sobrenome interessante. De onde é originado?"

Anna sorriu – uma ação que fez os olhos de Elsa vagarem para aqueles lábios. "Meus pais escolheram quando se casaram. Eles não queriam os seus próprios sobrenomes porque eles são doidos por igualdade no 'relacionamento'. Então, sendo os maravilhosos hippies que eles são, eles inventaram Summers."

"Uma boa escolha. Eles tiveram alguma razão específica em mente quando inventaram?"

"Bem, eles costumavam dirigir pelo país juntos antes de se casarem. Eles levantavam cedo para assistir ao nascer do sol sempre que eles estavam na sua Van Hippie VW 1969, então apenas virou a coisa deles. Eu tenho quase certeza que eles quase me deram o nome de Tequila."

"Tequila?" ela repetiu, falhando em esconder um sorriso. "Tequila Summers? Aí está um nome que seria um ótimo quebra-gelo em reuniões de negócios ou festas."

Anna riu. "Sim, eu estou feliz que eles escolheram Anna. Claro, minha inicial do meio é T, então eu não escapei ilesa da idiotice dos meus pais."

Elsa parou de apagar. "Eles fizeram isso? Não."

Os olhos de Anna brilhavam com humor. "Fizeram. Anna Tequila Summers é meu nome completo."

Elsa reprimiu um sorriso. "Eu acho que adoraria conhecer seus pais."

"E quanto a você, Professora Winters? Esse não é um nome que você ouve todo dia."

"Nada tão moderno quanto isso. Minha mãe pegou o nome do meu pai."

O sorriso de Anna se alargou. "Bem, eu gosto. Mesmo que pareça um pouco egocêntrico da minha parte dizer isso, eu gosto de ter um sobrenome parecido com o da minha professora. De qualquer jeito, a outra razão para eu ter vindo aqui é porque eu estou muito interessada em assistir o seminário que você vai ter hoje à noite. Eu amo ouvir a um debate de cientistas."

Elsa teve que parar um pouco para arrumar seus pensamentos. A maioria dos estudantes preferiria morrer a ouvir um monte de acadêmicos verbalmente se alfinetarem. Quem era essa jovem estranha garota?

"Eu posso te dar uma cópia dos meus horários dos seminários para o semestre se você quiser", ela disse. "A maioria dos meus seminários são abertos ao público, mas se precisar de convite, eu vou fazer questão de pegar um convite para você."

"Eu iria amar isso!" Anna exclamou. "E na verdade, nós poderíamos economizar papel se você apenas me mandasse um email. Aqui." Ela procurou em sua bolsa até que achou uma caneta e um post-it. "Aqui está meu e-mail. Se qualquer coisa mudar no horário, apenas me mande um e-mail, se não houver nenhum problema. Como eu disse, eu realmente gosto de seminários. Quando eu descobri as Conferências de TED estavam disponíveis online, eu acho que meus pais não me viram por mais ou menos dois meses. Eu tinha muito TED para ver."

Elsa continuava percebendo que estava sorrindo. Ela começava a se sentir mais autoconsciente que o normal por causa disso, mas ela também não conseguia se arrepender. A maioria dos pais não viam seus filhos por meses depois de lhes dar um X-Box, não depois de a criança descobrir o TED. "Você já foi alguma vez a uma Conferência do TED?"

"Quem dera. É um dos meus objetivos na vida."

Por razões que Elsa não conseguia explicar, ela disse, "Eu fui convidada a falar na conferência de novembro em Nova York. Eu poderia provavelmente arranjar um convite para você se você quiser ir comigo."

A luz do sol preencheu o rosto de Anna. Era como ver uma criança no Natal que havia acabado de abrir o presente que ela queria mais que tudo no mundo. "Sério?! Ah cara, eu sabia que você seria minha professora favorita! Só me dê uma estimativa de preço e eu vou-"

"Não precisa pagar", Elsa balançou a mão em descaso. "Eu posso levar um acompanhante de graça. Eu não tinha pensado em ninguém na verdade, mas já que significa tanto para você, eu estaria honrada em levá-la comigo."

"Sério, você é a melhor professora de todos os tempos. Ah cara, obrigada obrigada obrigada! Ah droga, eu preciso ir para a aula, eu vejo você na quarta, tá? Você não tem ideia de como isso é maravilhoso!"

Anna pegou seu telefone na bolsa e começou a ligar para alguém, e então ela se virou e saiu da sala, deixando uma afobada, mas com um sorriso no rosto, Elsa Winters.


	2. Chapter Two

**Capítulo Dois**

A noite chegou e vários nós desconfortáveis se assentaram no estômago de Elsa com o pôr do sol. Ela não estava nervosa sobre debater com seus colegas – ela estava nervosa porque Anna Summers estaria lá. Ela estava ensinando na universidade por duas semanas agora e já tinha outro seminário programado para aquela noite. O primeiro havia ido bem, mas eles não tiveram tempo de debater tudo que queriam, então outro foi rapidamente agendado.

Ela olhou seu escritório, procurando algo com que pudesse se distrair. É claro que não havia nada. Seu escritório estava tão perfeitamente arrumado que deixava o universo com vergonha. Ela ficaria "pê da vida" se o Princípio de Incerteza bagunçasse seu escritório. É claro que a probabilidade de isso acontecer era astronomicamente baixa, mas ela gostou do pensamento do universo falhando em algo tão simples quanto bagunçar seu escritório.

Como se aquilo fosse uma deixa, a porta do escritório se abriu, fazendo uma pilha perfeita de papéis que precisavam ser divididos voar cada um para seu lado, com a corrente de ar que entrou. Com um grito de desespero, Elsa se jogou contra a pilha numa tentativa vã de prevenir a desordem.

"Ah meu Deus, eu sinto muito!"

Elsa parou o que ela estava fazendo quando ouviu a voz. Era Anna. É claro que era. _'Droga'_. A aluna já havia se abaixado para ajudar a pegar os papéis quando Elsa conseguiu recuperar o juízo.

"Senhorita Summers, o que você está fazendo aqui?" ela perguntou, esperando que tivesse soado indiferente. Ela duvidou muito que tivesse conseguido. Sua voz havia soado muito alta, até mesmo para seus próprios ouvidos.

"Bem, eu pensei que eu poderia ir com você até o seminário já que nós duas vamos. Desculpe, eu deveria ter batido na porta. Eu tenho esse hábito ruim... digo, não bater em portas. Posso lhe garantir que eu já me arrependi desse hábito em várias ocasiões enquanto vivia com meus pais."

Elsa tossiu polidamente. "Está tudo bem. Minha porta está sempre aberta para os alunos. Se eu realmente não quisesse que ninguém entrasse, eu teria trancado."

"Vou te falar, vou comprar um peso de papel para você por causa disso", Anna disse, entregando-lhe um pouco do papel caído.

Um rápido olhar mostrou a Elsa que sua pilha de papel, antes perfeita, agora estava completamente fora da ordem. Ela lançou um olhar ansioso para o relógio no seu laptop. Ela ainda tinha dez minutos antes do debate, mas demorava aproximadamente seis minutos para chegar ao auditório. Quatro minutos era o suficiente. Ela começou a colocar os papéis na mesma ordem que antes.

"Olha, se você precisa de ajuda para dividir os papéis, eu me inscrevi no programa de T.A.", Anna disse, procurando em sua bolsa, e um momento depois retirou uma embalagem de chiclete.

Elsa deu um sorriso aberto. "Tem algum programa que você não se inscreveu?"

"Teatro", Anna respondeu, jogando dois pedaços de chiclete em sua boca. "Eu não posso atuar nem para salvar minha vida. Bem, eu não estou oficialmente inscrita, mas o diretor me deixa sentar lá nos ensaios. Ele desistiu de tentar me expulsar do teatro.

"Você gosta de assistir ensaios? Não fica um pouco tedioso depois de um tempo?"

"Nem um pouco, tá brincando? Eu amo assistir ao processo criativo. Tenho certeza de que todas as pessoas do teatro pensam que eu sou um pouco louca, mas eu não ligo."

Elsa fechou seu laptop e o encaixou no seu braço. "Nós provavelmente deveríamos ir. O auditório fica a uns seis minutos de caminhada daqui."

Quando começaram a descer o corredor, Anna olhou para o laptop. "Parece que você nunca coloca essa coisa no carregador, mas nunca acaba a bateria. Qual é o seu segredo?"

Elsa olhou distraidamente para o computador debaixo do seu braço. "Ah, os laptops comuns não são feitos tão bem quanto poderiam ser, então eu mesma fiz o meu. A bateria foi a parte mais difícil, mas eu descobri como fazê-la ser mais eficiente. O protótipo é parecido com qualquer bateria encontrada em lojas, mas tem um pequeno tubo de água com sal ao invés de ácido. Na verdade, eu estou pensando em vender a ideia."

Anna sorriu abertamente. "Você fez seu próprio laptop, é? Dell ficaria tão desapontada."

"Bem, eu tinha que ir contra a opressão do comércio."

"Oooh, a pródiga professora tem um lado rebelde! Eu sabia que o encontraria eventualmente. Todo mundo deveria ter um saudável lado rebelde."

"Não, não, eu só... Eu só..." Elsa tropeçou em suas palavras. Ela estava rapidamente percebendo que era difícil articular seus pensamentos quando estava perto de Anna.

Anna riu. "Eu estava te provocando, Professora. Eu acho que é maravilhoso. Quanto tempo a bateria dura afinal de contas?"

"Sem desligar ou suspender, pode durar perto de vinte e quatro horas. Talvez mais se não deixar rodando muitos programas, mas eu normalmente tenho pelo menos treze programas rodando à qualquer hora."

Anna a encarou por um momento, e então quase engasgou com seu chiclete e começou a tossir violentamente.

Elsa instintivamente levantou sua mão e começou a bater nas costas de Anna. "Minha nossa, você está bem?"

Felizmente, ela percebeu que Anna estava rindo entre suas tossidas. "Caramba, Professora", ela soltou. "Não diga a Duracell ou Energizer isso. Elas provavelmente mandariam um grupo de homens lutadores para pegar a tecnologia e matar você para que eles não tivessem que pagar para comprar a ideia. Quer dizer, pelo amor de Deus, você poderia vender isso por milhões."

"Você tem certeza de que está bem, senhorita Summers?"

Anna limpou sua garganta audivelmente. "Aham, estou bem. Eu apenas não estava esperando que você dissesse vinte e quatro horas. Eu acho que o melhor no mercado é tipo cinco horas, e isso se você não tiver nenhum programa aberto! E desde quando baterias rodam com água com sal?"

Elsa corou. "Bem, a tecnologia já está por aí, mas não tem investimento em algo que qualquer um pode reabastecer sozinho. O exército usa uma versão parecida para algumas de suas expedições e equipamento de sobrevivência. O protótipo que eu fiz é um pouco mais prático para uso doméstico, porém. Ideias como essa são comumente compradas por companhias de petróleo e então colocadas numa prateleira para juntar poeira. Onde as companhias de petróleo estariam se carros usassem água com sal? Sem empregos."

"Onde você fez? Você é uma daquelas pessoas que têm um laboratório no porão?" Anna perguntou com um sorriso malicioso.

Elsa revirou os olhos com um sorriso. "Nada tão conveniente quanto isso. Eu usei o laboratório do Departamento de Engenharia da Computação da universidade. Ajudou também que eu sou amiga da maioria dos professores do Departamento de Engenharia Mecânica, então eu tinha muitos equipamentos à minha disposição."

"Então, é fácil reabastecer o compartimento de água?"

Elsa apertou um pequeno botão no lado do computador e um pequeno tubo de plástico saltou para fora. Ela puxou o resto do caminho e ofereceu-o para Anna. Tinha uma forma parecida com uma pilha AA, só um pouco mais largo.

"É isso? É tão pequeno! Então esse pequeno tubo de plástico com água pode manter alimentar seu laptop por vinte e quatro horas? Quanto tem, cem mililitros?"

"Perto. Tem oitenta e cinco. E sim, você ficaria surpresa com quão pouca água salgada precisa, com o condutor certo, para alimentar um laptop. A chave era o condutor, a que esse tubo se liga, mais que tudo."

"Dá o que, três e meio mililitros por hora? Sim, eu diria que é bem pouco mesmo", Anna disse, ainda parecendo chocada.

Elsa poderia ter continuado a conversa, mas o auditório de repende apareceu na frente delas. Bem, não apenas "apareceu", elas chegaram ao seu destino com a utilização do poder de movimento de seus pés e pernas, mas foi como se tivesse aparecido para Elsa.

"Está pronta para acabar com eles, Professora?" Anna perguntou, devolvendo o tubo.

Elsa sorriu e endireitou suas costas. "Com certeza!"

* * *

Anna tentou por aproximadamente uma hora acompanhar todas as fórmulas sendo rabiscadas em seis lousas, mas era _um pouco_ difícil de acompanhar. Ela usou seu tablet para tirar fotos das equações, então escreveu algumas anotações, mas sua atenção se despedaçou entre suas anotações no tablet e ouvir os professores, e não conseguiu ter nada útil. Apesar de tudo, ela ainda estava adorando imensamente aquilo. Ela adorava pessoas dedicadas, e esses altamente inteligentes professores eram obviamente dedicados ao seu trabalho.

Mas a principal razão para a falta de concentração de Anna, se ela fosse honesta consigo mesma, era Elsa. Ela apenas era tão mais interessante que todas aquelas drogas de equações. Mais parecido com assistir a uma dançarina profissional, essa jovem mulher era dedicada, graciosa, e incrivelmente focada.

Numa tentativa de se distrair de uma certa loira linda, Anna olhou ao redor do auditório. Surpreendentemente, várias dúzias de pessoas estavam prestando atenção, mas a maioria parecia perdida. Alguns estudantes do último ano pareciam determinados a acompanhar, mas quase todo o resto havia desistido. Até havia uma aluna do jornal da escola que parecia que estava quase explodindo em lágrimas enquanto ela tentava desesperadamente tomar notas em seu laptop.

Olhar as pessoas rapidamente perdeu o encanto, então ela decidiu mandar uma mensagem para seu melhor amigo. Ela o havia conhecido enquanto viajava pela Suíça, e eles se deram tão bem que ele decidiu passar algum tempo nos Estados Unidos como um estudante de intercâmbio.

Anna: [_Ei Diabo, o que está fazendo?_]

Olaf: [_Ei ruiva. Estou mais alto que uma pipa. Você?_]

Anna: [_Estou num seminário de física._]

Olaf: [_Nerd._]

Anna: [_Se você pudesse ver a professora GOSTOSA debatendo no seminário, você provavelmente mudaria de ideia._]

Olaf: [_Professora gostosa de física? Elas não são todas tipo velhas de 70 anos?_]

Anna: [_O estereótipo está errado, Diabo. Ela é um gênio. Ela tem apenas 22 anos e tem 2 PhD's._]

Olaf: [_Caramba! Se eu soubesse, teria ido com você! E desde quando a UW tem uma professora gênio e jovem?_]

Anna: [_Ela começou esse ano. O cara que ela substituiu foi para a Europa trabalhar no CERN._]

Olaf: [_Que merda é essa? Um tipo de convenção nerd?_]

Anna: [_Não, seu idiota drogado, é o lar do maior Grande Colisor de Hádrons do mundo. Considerando que você é da Suíça, como diabos você não sabe disso? É apenas o maior centro de pesquisa no seu país inteiro._]

Olaf: [_Eu sou um arquiteto, não um engenheiro. Por que eu ligaria para prédios gigantes de físicos nerds? Eu sou mais interessado em ouvir sobre a professora gostosa de física. Detalhes, mulher!_]

Anna: [_Ela tem umas pernas muito longas._]

Olaf: [_Eu percebo um pouco de uma queda de aluna/professora?_]

Anna: _[*tosse* Nada a ver. Tenho que ir, eles tão acabando o debate._]

Olaf: [_Boa fuga. Vamos continuar isso depois._]

Anna: [_Mal posso esperar._]

Sorrindo e balançando sua cabeça, ela enfiou o telefone em sua bolsa. Ela olhou para o relógio em seu tablet e quase caiu da cadeira. Quando havia dado onze horas? _'Droga, físicos são durões!'_

Ela saltou de seu lugar e encontrou Elsa enquanto ela ia para a porta. "Não sei muito dos detalhes, mas tenho certeza que você ganhou."

Sua professora sorriu. "Estamos perto. Estamos tão perto que eu praticamente posso sentir. Próxima parada, Stephen Hawking!"

"Esse é o espírito!" Anna riu. "Bem, eu vou ir encontrar um amigo. Vejo você na aula de quarta?"

"Claro", Elsa respondeu com um pequeno sorriso.

"Foi muito legal da sua parte me convidar, Professora. Eu espero ser sua T.A."

"Também espero", Elsa respondeu.

Elas esperaram na saída por um momento a mais do que era estritamente necessário antes de irem em caminhos separados. Anna queria convidar Elsa para se juntar a ela e Olaf ou ir tomar café ou algo assim, mas ela não queria forçar o laço de aluna/professora. Ela certamente não queria consumir café com nenhum outro professor.

Suspirando melancolicamente, Anna se contentou com uma noite de vídeo games com Olaf e tentou desesperadamente não pensar em Elsa.


	3. Chapter Three

Feliz e adiantada, na manhã seguinte Anna foi ao Starbucks mais próximo e pegou dois Lattes de abóbora. Ela apenas esperava que Elsa não fosse alérgica à abóbora. Quando ela chegou ao escritório da sua professora, ela estava feliz por ver a porta aberta.

"Bom dia, Professora Winters", ela disse com um grande sorriso.

Sua professora olhou para cima com um olhar que dizia claramente que ela _não_ era uma pessoa que gostava de manhãs. Apesar da expressão um pouco ranzinza, ela ainda parecia como um milhão de dólares em sua roupa de trabalho – outra saia de riscas e uma jaqueta com uma blusa de cetim azul-céu por baixo. Seu cabelo platinado estava trançado e em seu coque de sempre, e seus óculos de armação preta estavam apenas um pouco tortos no seu nariz.

"Senhorita Summers", veio a saudação simples.

Anna deu uma risada por causa da visão adorável diante de si. "Meu melhor amigo também não gosta de manhãs. Ele é quase um assassino de manhã. Eu trouxe algo que talvez ajude", ela disse, colocando o copo de café na mesa.

Elsa lançou um olhar de confusão para o copo. "O que é isso?"

"Latte de abóbora. Você não é alérgica à abóbora, né? É meu favorito. Eu acho que deveria ter te mandado uma mensagem e perguntado."

"Não, quer dizer... isso é café?"

"Quê?"

"Ela nunca tomei uma bebida do Starbucks", ela explicou.

"Quê? Espera... quê?" Anna tropeçou nas palavras. "Você mora em Seattle, a capital do café do país, e você nunca tomou _Starbucks_?"

"Nunca foi necessário. Meus pais tinham uma máquina de café, e quando eu mudei de casa eu comprei a minha própria."

"Necessidade não tem nada a ver com isso!" Anna explodiu. "Você bebe Starbucks porque é algo bom!"

Elsa piscou. Ela parecia como se Anna estivesse falando uma língua completamente diferente.

"Você pelo menos gosta de café?" Anna perguntou.

"Nem um pouco. Mas eu preciso de três doses de café de manhã para ajudar a clarear minha mente."

"Você bebe café puro? Sem nada, sem leite ou açúcar ou qualquer coisa?"

"É mais rápido apenas beber o café em três doses."

"Okay, apenas experimente a bebida. Você precisa experimentar café do jeito que ele foi feito para ser bebido."

Elsa lançou um olhar de apreensão para o copo, mas tomou um pequeno gole. Por volta de três batidas de coração passaram antes que um olhar de profundo êxtase enchesse o rosto de Elsa.

"Minha nossa..." Elsa expirou.

"Bem-vinda ao maravilhoso mundo dos lattes", Anna disse com uma risada leve.

Elsa havia acabado com a bebida em menos de três minutos.

"Minha nossa" Elsa disse, olhando o copo com desânimo por ele estar vazio.

"Você nunca foi às lojas de café na cidade?" Anna perguntando, inclinando-se contra a mesa.

"Eu gastei grande parte da minha vida na escola. Eu não saio muito."

"Sério? Quer dizer, eu entendo a parte de não ter tempo pra festas, por causa de como você era jovem quando você terminou o ensino médio, mas você nunca foi nem a um Starbucks? Aqui é Seattle. Tem um Starbucks em cada esquina. Ou possivelmente dois."

"Meus pais estavam mais interessados no meu currículo do que em 'diversão'. Simplesmente nunca era necessário eu passar pelos estágios normais da adolescência. Eu não me ressinto com isso, eles certamente tinham seus próprios desafios em encontrar um programa educacional que daria certo para meus requerimentos particulares."

Anna tomou mais um grande gole do seu latte. "Se você ainda fosse uma aluna, eu te levaria para os melhores lugares. Um amigo meu é DJ em um clube chamando Veneno Líquido. Eles têm ótima segurança e música ótima. Se você quiser sair num fim de semana, é o melhor lugar para ir."

"Minha nossa. Eu não sou muito o tipo "clube". Eu fui ensina a como dançar foxtrot, não a 'abalar'."

"Você pode dançar foxtrot? Sério, tem algo que você não pode fazer?" Ela lançou o olhar para o relógio do seu celular. "Ah, droga, eu tenho que correr, apenas pensei em te trazer um café antes da aula. E parece que era exatamente o que você precisava! Okay, preciso ir, te vejo mais tarde!"

Então ela correu para fora com um sorriso gigante espalhado por todo seu rosto.

* * *

As próximas semanas foram significantemente menos prazerosas que as duas primeiras semanas de Elsa na UW. Anna era uma T.A. extremamente prestativa, mas esse não era o problema. Ela era uma aluna extremamente atenta, esse também não era o problema. Era alguma outra coisa. Elsa continuava a se pegar pensando naquela encantadora ruiva. A coisa toda estava deixando-a com dificuldade em se concentrar, e isso não era algo com que Elsa estava acostumada. Não era um problema em nenhuma das aulas que ela ensinada exceto nas duas que Anna estava, na segunda e na quarta.

E sua concentração quebrava ainda mais quando Anna começou a lhe trazer café toda manhã, depois passando por lá para ajudar com cópias e organização de papéis depois de algumas aulas pela semana.

As manhãs eram o pior. Anna sempre a cumprimentava com o que Elsa gostava de pensar como um "sorriso de verão". Todas as pequenas coisas sobre Anna a levavam à distração. O que tinha nessa garota que a fazia ficar tão inquieta? Ela nunca teve amigos de verdade – ela ia à escola com pessoas muito mais velhas que ela, então "amizades" existiam mais num nível de cortesia profissional do que num interesse genuíno. Ela ainda se comunicava com o professor que ela havia substituído, Doutor Kai Taylor, mas ele era mais como um colega amigável do que um amigo. O seu interesse em Anna era apenas por amizade?

Ela arrumou seus óculos e colocou suas mãos no teclado do seu notebook. Suas mãos ficaram suspensas sobre as teclas enquanto ela formulava o que ela queria mandar por email ao Doutor Taylor. Ela se sentia mais confortável mandando email para ele com coisas mais pessoas já que ele não era mais seu professor, mas ela ainda não compartilhava seus sentimentos facilmente.

Depois de muitos minutos de discussão mental, ela decidiu afastar qualquer pensamento sobre Anna da sua cabeça e simplesmente escrever sobre a escola.

_Meu caro Doutor Taylor,_

_Bem, eu sobrevivi ao meu primeiro mês de trabalho na UW sem muitas cicatrizes de batalha. Os alunos são surpreendentemente gentis, com algumas exceções. Aos que eu me refiro como "não-gentis" são os que caem no sono durante as palestras. Eu segui seu exemplo e comprei uma almofada de barulho para acordar os Dorminhocos. Eu até tive um aluno que caiu no sono no laboratório uma vez. Eu estourei um balão em resposta e ele não caiu no sono desde então. Eu estou começando a me preocupar com o padrão de sono dos meus alunos. Parece tão irregular._

_Ah Deus, eu esqueci de lhe dizer, eu fui convidada à Conferência TED esse ano em Nova York! Eu espero muito vê-lo lá! Talvez possamos almoçar juntos e você vier? Eu vou levar uma aluna particularmente brilhante e inquisitiva comigo – Anna Summers. Eu tenho altas expectativas para ela; ela é incrivelmente dedicada ao seu futuro acadêmico. Você não vai acreditar, mas ela realmente disse que um dos objetivos da vida dela era ir a uma Conferência TED! Eu não conseguia deixar passar a oportunidade de dar apoio a um objetivo tão maravilhoso. Se pelo menos houvesse mais alunos como ela. Eu já tive vários trabalhos que eu tive que dar um bem merecido F. Ah, mas eu odeio dar F's aos trabalhos! Eu tento mesmo fazer o material compreensível, e eu me faço disponível para perguntas por pelo menos três horas todo dia. Eu também dei a todos uma lista de tutores altamente recomendados. Eu apenas não entendo como eles ainda estão falhando nas redações. Talvez eu esteja dando uma aula muito difícil? Eu não sei outro jeito de como ensinar Física. Física não é um passeio no parque, como dizem, então como eu posso fazer ser fácil?_

_Mudando de assunto, você tem me escondido algo, Professor. Eu frequentemente via você bebendo xícaras de café mas você nunca me disse como é bom! Anna me apresentou ao Starbucks pela primeiríssima vez e agora eu não consigo parar de beber latte de abóbora! Ela me traz um toda manhã agora. Eu queria que ela trouxesse três de 340 gramas. Ao invés de um de 680, mas eu não quero ser exigente. Ela está se voluntariando afinal de contas._

_Eu sinto falta de ter você por perto, meu caro Doutor Taylor. Eu teria adorado tomar um ou dois lattes com você. Eu espero que pelo seu bem eles tenham Starbucks na Suíça. Cuide-se!_

_Sinceramente,_

_Doutora Winters._

* * *

"Olaf... eu tenho um problema."

"Ah merda, o que eu fiz agora?"

Anna riu. "Não, não você, besta."

Ela se jogou na cadeira de jogo dele e se serviu de uma lata de Redbull da mini-geladeira do dormitório. Ela pegou o controle e logou no seu Xbox, tirando-o do seu atual jogo de Halo 3 no processo.

"Eu estava jogando!" ele choramingou de sua cama, em que ela estava atualmente esparramado.

"Vamos jogar a campanha co-op. É mais legal que captura a bandeira."

"Tá bom, mas você me deve uma revanche mais tarde."

Por volta das duas da manhã, Anna estava na sua terceira lata de Redbull. Era incrível para ela que Olaf ainda ia para as aulas, ele fazia isso toda noite, todo final de semana. Seu curso principal era Arquitetura e Design – dificilmente um passeio no parque – mas ela sabia que a única razão que ele escolheu esse curso era para que ele conseguisse fazer seu próprio clube um dia. Seu curso secundário era, estranhamente, linguística.

Ela lançou um olhar para ele. As pessoas frequentemente perguntavam por que eles não eram um casal e ela podia entender porque eles perguntavam; ele era insanamente atraente. Ele era alto, com ombros largos e com cabelos grossos cor de bronze. Mas, para ela, ele era como o irmão que ela nunca teve.

"Você tá teve uma queda por uma professora?" ela perguntou.

"É claro", ele respondeu sem hesitar. "Quem diabos não teve?"

"E desde a faculdade? Já teve uma queda por uma professora da faculdade?"

"Claro. Você já viu a gostosa que dá aula de Francês?"

"Aham, eu fui em uma das suas aulas com você na semana passada, lembra?"

"Ah, é. Acho que esqueci." Ele disse sem demonstrar que se importava.

"Se ela estivesse solteira, você a chamaria pra sair?" Anna pressionou.

"Eu não sei. Professores não podem ser despedidos por essa merda? Espera... na verdade, eu provavelmente arriscaria. Ela é gostosa demais. Eu apoio completamente casos proibidos. Eu sempre quis fazer com uma professora na mesa dela."

Aquilo colocou uma imagem na cabeça de Anna que a fez corar. De repente, tudo em que ela podia pensar era em uma certa jovem professora de física... sentada em sua mesa... pernas afastadas... o rosto de Anna enterrado entre elas...

"Você vai me falar por que você continua perguntando?" ele disse, pausando o jogo para olhar para ela.

Ela se escondeu atrás de outro grande gole de Redbull. "Eu estou ficando louca com a Professora Winters."

Ele apenas olhou para ela por um tanto indeterminado de tempo com um sorriso torto no rosto.

"Isso é excitante."

Ela jogou um travesseiro nele. Ele riu bem-humorado e jogou de volta nela.

"O que tem demais? Chame-a pra sair. Se o Chefe Calças Justas tem um problema com isso, diga para ele ir 'procriar' com ele mesmo."

"Parece tão injusto ela não poder namorar alunos. Quer dizer, ela só tem 22 anos. Ela passou a vida toda se escondendo em livros. Eu diria que ela merece um pouco de descanso."

"Ooooh, e você vai ficar sozinha com ela em Nova York por uma semana. O que você vai fazer então, sua pequena raposa maldosa? As duas sozinhas, sem testemunhas..."

"Você não está ajudando."

"Bem, o que você quer que eu diga? Que você não deveria ter um caso ardente com a professora gostosinha de física? Esqueça. Eu acho que você deveria tentar."

"Viu, é por isso que eu gosto de pedir conselhos pra você. Agora eu sei o que eu _não _devo fazer."

"Só porque eu não tenho nenhum limitação ética não significa que você não deveria me ouvir. Espera... sim, significa. Você está certa, você deveria começar a evitá-la. Você poderia fazê-la ser despedida por essa merda."

"Me preocupa quando você diz coisas que fazem sentido. Agora vamos sair daqui. Quer ir para o Veneno Líquido?"

"Achei que você nunca perguntaria. Vou chamar um táxi."

* * *

Do outro lado da cidade, Elsa estava achando difícil cair no sono. Ela estava atualmente se ocupando com a palestra que ela teria que dar na Conferência TED. Ela tem se preocupado com isso desde que ela recebeu o convite para falar, mas depois de horas de edição, estava finalmente acabado.

Ela então decidiu jogar um pouco de xadrez online, mesmo que todas as pessoas estavam sendo fáceis demais de derrotar. Mas era algo para fazer para tirar sua mente de certa ruiva com sardas.

Ela se assustou quando seu computador apitou avisando que havia recebido um email. Ela rapidamente o abriu quando ela viu que era do Doutor Taylor.

_Minha cara Senhorita Winters,_

_É tão bom ouvir de você! Eu peço desculpas por não ter mandado um email mais cedo, tem havido muito trabalho aqui no CERN. Nós estamos continuando o Experimento ATLAS com o Grande Colisor de Hádrons com ótimos novos resultados por hora. Vou te falar, eu não acredito que algum dia eu vou me cansar desse trabalho._

_É bom ouvir que você está se acostumando a UW. Não se preocupe tanto com suas habilidades para ensinar. Eu tenho extrema fé em sua habilidade para ensinar matérias difíceis. Não importa quanto você tente, sempre haverá aqueles alunos que falham. É uma lição difícil de aprender. Quando mais você tenta, mais rápido vai destruir seu espírito. Às vezes alunos apenas não vão ter sucesso. É uma terrível verdade. Tudo que você pode fazer é seu melhor. Ninguém pode pedir mais de você do que isso._

_Eu não posso ir para a Conferência TED este ano, eu sinto muito por dizer isso. Eu estou feliz em ouvir que você encontrou uma aluna não entusiasta, porém! Agarre os estudantes desse tipo, eles são como ar para pessoas como você e eu. Quanto ao café... Meu Deus, às vezes eu esqueço como você teve pouca exposição ao mundo real. Como você pôde ficar imersa no mundo acadêmico e nunca ter tido um copo decente de café? Você quer saber? Quando você for para Nova York, vá ver um pouco da cidade, você faria isso por mim? Vá ver a Broadway, experimente um pouco da vida de Nova York!_

_De qualquer jeito, eu preciso ir, minha pesquisa chama. Eu espero muito ouvir sobre você, me conte sobre TED._

_Sinceramente,_

_Doutor Kai Taylor._

Elsa suspirou pesadamente. Terem lhe dito para agarrar uma estudante como Anna não ajudou nada em fazê-la se sentir melhor ou menos confusa sobre seu atual problema. Ela bateu seu laptop para chegar e se resignou com outra noite chuvosa e sem descanso.


End file.
